warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Atelda
Pfft It ain't clean no more, crazy monkey. Butt Booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere. illuminicy for lyf FLASHBCAK 20:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Lolhi Challenge accepted. By the way, I drew you a picture. 8D Now, behave yourself. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Barmy']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'"I don't want to go!"']] Category:Signatures 20:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Good try. Lol. --[[User:Atomic Angel|'Barmy']][[User talk:Atomic Angel|'"I don't want to go!"']] Category:Signatures 20:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Very Important Message Hello yes Matt Smith won't be the Doctor anymore after Christmas. 20:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool. The Wife of Bath. I needed some more Canterbury Tales in my life. 20:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well, I'll tell you it when I'm back and I won't be on for a couple of years. Here's a link-please read the message. User:*Starlingfoot* Bye, Atelda. I'll miss you and don't worry I'll be here again soon. <3 :) 22:12, April 8, 2013 (UTC) TO DA WINDOWS TO DA WALLS BETTA CLEAN DOS BATHROOM STALLS 23:24, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh by the way... Just for you. 23:27, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Mudclaw May I have the .xcf for Muclaw's warrior image? My e-mail is aeplumm96@yahoo.com. 21:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Whitewing Do you have the file for Whitewing's warrior image? 00:52 Mon Apr 22 Image Rename Hey, 'teldy. Could you rename File:Stone Song.sc.png to File:Stone Song (P3).sc.png, that way it goes along with his article? oUo Ahahahaha, no. Nice try. Thank you :3 Thanks so much atelda for allowing me to voice my last word. I hope to see you soon :3 22:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Omg you made a box. xDD Thank you! 8D <3 20:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat Might I ask for what reasons the chat was turned off, and why exactly you did it without informing anyone of the situation? You know, I don't think it's right that you just turn off the chat at will like that, 'teldy. At least not without some form of warning or reason. ._. Just because you have the admin/'crat powers, does not mean you can abuse them to turn off one of the forms of communication we have without a justified reasoning behind it, and actually informing members before you do something like that. So, I ask that you turn the chat back on, and if you plan on turning it off again, please inform members before you do so. But you're not allowed to only inform certain members, last I checked. That's not right, and extremely unfair to those who were not informed. I don't care if it's a "social experiment" or not, 'teldy. Only including certain members in your plans and information is not fair at all. Speaking as someone who was not told, and part of the staff, I was utterly confused, and quite offended. I was not attacking you, and I would appreciate that you not accuse me as such. I am allowed to say that I thought you were ignoring me, because I also messaged you on Skype and did not receive a reply. I'll claim what I did because there is a justified reason as to why I did so. You cannot pick and choose as to whom you tell of your plans and who you do not. It's unfair, and totally against everything that this wiki stands for. I was assuming good faith with you, thank you very much. I think it's you that is not assuming good faith with me, accusing me of attacking you. Apparently it wasn't in your plans to inform the entire wiki of your plans. If we tell people that discussing things in the chat is not official, then why does it make you, and whomever suggested it, immune to the rules? You are not immune to the same exact thing that we tried to dispell with PCA, keeping things private and acting upon them. I will question your actions as I see fit, because I am an editor of the wiki and entitled to such. To pick and choose members to tell your plans to is not the right thing to do. It's unfair and completely bias. I don't care that perhaps one or two other members knew. I did not, along with multiple other staff members, and editors that approached me, both privately and publicly. You are not above us just because you hold the power to be able to turn off the chat at will. You are just as subject to questions about your actions as myself. And I will question them, especially now, as I find this totally /unfair/ and against everything that I've ever learned about Wikia. I am a member of community council because I love Wikia, and seek to help it by doing everything I can. My stance with matters outside of this wiki are not relevant to this. You're part of CC as well, along with Kitsu. You are doing the exact same thing that PCA did back when Iceheart was leader; picking and choosing users to tell about your ideas and implementing them. PCA got into major trouble for doing that, and I was one of the ones involved. I learned from that, and haven't done it since. Remember the lead meetings? Those were almost the destruction of the entire group of leads that the project had at the time. You're not allowed to only tell a small group of people. ._. Don't get me wrong, I have no issues with you actually turning off the chat, 'teldy. It's how you went about it, and only telling a select group of people of your plans. Whether or not you actually intended to tell everyone else the true reasons are of no matter to me. The point is that you acted on your own. I know had I'' done the same thing if I had admin rights, I'd be facing another VoNC for abusing my rights. You need to inform the ''entire wiki of your plans beforehand, I'd think. Not after everything is said and done. It doesn't matter who you talked to. I never said it did. I know for a fact you did not consult the entire staff of this wiki, based on the questions I was asked. Turning off something as controversial as the chat is not something you can do at will for whatever reasons they may be, and I am still unaware as to why you did it. Eh, very true. Regardless of who was or wasn't consulted, it's still not right, and goes against everything that I've ever been told Wikia stands for. x.x Can we like, uh, not turn off the chat again without starting a forum discussion or something like that? And I do believe either Kit or Eu turned /on/ the chat. I'm not entirely sure who flicked the switch for it. I think it was agreed upon or something along those lines to turn it on, but I'm not sure who exactly was involved with that decision. : I didn't turn the chat on. I can't speak for Eu on the subject, though. At this point, given that we've voted and accepted Chatroom policies, it can be assumed that the chat is a formal (and consensus supported) part of the wiki. Regaurdless of how the chat came to be turned on, it seems to me that it's removal would only be acceptable through conesensus of wiki members at this point. Or prehaps through an agreement of at least all administrators/rollbacks in pursuite of a social experiment (and that would have to be an experiment with a serious purpose, or something that was passed through via vote like the proposed "day of editing" idea). (this is what guided my choice to restore the chat last night, when I could find no evidence of why, or of community support for, the retirement of the service: and I consider the spike in casual conversational editing to be a good reason to continue to support the chatroom as a service we provide). Wow... This got wordy fast. But I figure sine I was involved and I did reactivate last night, I should at least state why, or clarify what I know about how the chat happened in the first place. 20:12, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I want to make an account, but I'm not sure it's necessary. If I ever have a need to I will. I love finding typos so I'll consider it. Thank you for administrating this wiki so well. 21:58, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Silverstar of WindClan HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAPPY HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY<3 02:45, June 23, 2013 (UTC) 21 June WikiBirthday flew over your head eight days ago, swooping around on its large scaly wings. I'm not here and you guys forget it. xD 09:08/Friday, June/28/2013 Hey Teldy, I got an email saying you deleted my picture on my profile page and discarded it as useless/purposeless. If you don't know what I'm talking about I think it was called 'TomSawyer.gif'? Bramblestar1825 (talk) 14:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC)Bramblestar Re: Call me Sorrel. x3 Thanks! And I'm sorry if I may have seemed a little sharp-toungued in my warnings. I try to be nice, but sometimes they just ignore it or bite back. 23:54, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your kind message! I appreciate you to offer help, and I will greatly accept it when I need it, ☺♥! Once again, I truly thank you! --Creamtail41 (talk) 01:56, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: 21 June Yeah, except I haven't exactly been active this last year, don't follow Warriors anymore, and have no idea as to what's going on on the wiki. You should do the honours. Even if it's a couple of weeks late. :P 04:23/Monday, July/8/2013 Can you explain it a bit more to me? I'm sorta confused. RueyPatchey 17:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Ohh.. I understand now, so I already have a subpage right? RueyPatchey 17:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! 17:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I changed it. Sorry about that. 18:23, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Re: Actually, I do have a signature subpage o3o, I'll fix my prefs though [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 21:12, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Questions: Deleted on Facebook and ! for Atelda Why did you erase my question on Victoria Holmes Facebook page? I just want to know how Mapleshade became evil in the first place, therefore going to the Dark Forest and trying to train Crookedstar, because Bluestar mainly did the same as her, just kept the secret and wasn't exiled, but she did kill Mosskit when taking her kits to RiverClan, like Mapleshade's kits died when trying to go to RiverClan. So they both broke the warrior code and at least (accidentally) killed 1 of their kits, and yet Bluestar went to StarClan and Mapleshade somehow turned evil and went to Dark Forest, where she trained Crookedstar. So what did Mapleshade, as a rogue, do to turn evil and earn a place in Dark Forest instead of StarClan? Mistystar31 (talk) 21:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Editing War How can I wait for an answer if u keep deleting my question? Then there will never be an answer. Mistystar31 (talk) 22:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Links and Fan Questions I thought u could put your fan questions on the Facebook page, like the other fans, so why can't I? As for the link, I have just started adding to Wikia, and I do not understand all the #s and letters to complete an edit. So I just looked at other 2013 fan questions, who all had the same ending "link", and used to end my question. Mistystar31 (talk) 22:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Theories and Questions I understand your answer of Mapleshade "hating the Clans and blaming them for everyhting", but that is just a theory, and theories r not allowed on this Wikia. I know, because I tried to place a theory of Nightsky and Brightsky, (from Tallstar's Revenge), being the same cat. However I should write the question, why can't it stay on the Facebook page to be answered? Mistystar31 (talk) 22:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Facebook pages and Theories Fan Questions Like I said, I'm totally new to this, so I didn't realize u could only put questions on this Facebook page if they had already been answered. I thought putting them on here, regardless of being answered before, would make them answered. So if I ask them on her actual real Facebook page and they r answered, then I can post them on this Wikia Facebook page? I wasn't trying to be rude about theories and opinions, sorry. Just curious (this is a talk page), do u think that Nightsky in Tallstar's Revenge was actually Brightsky from the allegiances? Mistystar31 (talk) 22:31, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Question Why can't I delete the talk page stuff, at least on my page? Mistystar31 (talk) 22:44, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Archive So, I made the archive, but how do I move the messages there? Accessing Archives Yeah, figured that out. :) But, how do I access my achive? I just clicked on the link on the talk page, created it, then added everything, but...when I click on my talk page, nothing for an archive comes up.